Summer Storms
by AwesomeChuck
Summary: Sarah recalls an awesome day at the beach


**A/N: This is my longest story yet and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

><p>The air is hot and dry and I narrow my eyes as the sun blinds me. I lie back on the towel, sighing contentedly at the warmth in my limbs and the smell of the sea tickling my nose.<p>

I bury my fingers in the warm sand beneath my palm, letting it run through my fingers slowly, smiling at a few seagulls making their rounds in the clear blue sky above me.

My peace is abruptly interrupted by the feeling of something ice-cold pressing against my over-heated skin, making me gasp and jerk away from the offending object.

Deep laughter reaches my ears and I glare in annoyance at the man in front of me holding a cool can of soda in his right hand and scratching his neck sheepishly with the other.

I can't keep up the pretense of anger for very long when he ruffles his already tousled hair and grins in that cute way of his, handing me the soda in an apologetic gesture before lying down next to me, his hand closing around mine.

I close my eyes sleepily and when I open them again, the blue sky has turned a dark gray and a low rumbling can be heard in the distance. I don't know how long I have been sleeping, but it seems like the other occupants of the shore have already escaped the storm that is sure to come.

I turn my head to the side, meeting warm chocolate brown eyes and caressing his face with the tips of my fingers. He smiles slightly and brushes his lips against mine softly, taking his time before increasing the pressure and cupping my cheek, his thumb stroking gentle patterns against my skin.

That is when the rain starts. In a matter of minutes we are drenched thoroughly by the warm water drops and we break away from each other, laughing lightly.

Instead of grabbing our things and searching for cover, we stay where we are, watching the rain and smelling the comforting scent of the wet earth.

He turns his body to the side, just enough to be able to lie his hand on my stomach, tickling me gently.

I laugh and try to shoo his hand away, wriggling and giggling as his ministrations continue.

He rolls on top of me to keep me in place, his weight supported on his elbows, and starts to tickle me in earnest, smirking evilly.

I snort and gasp, tears of laughter in my eyes, as I struggle to get him away from my stomach and waist.

His fingers still and he watches me with a gentle smile playing around his lips as I try to catch my breath before leaning down and pressing a loving kiss on my forehead and returning to his previous position at my side. We lie still for a few minutes, listening to our breathing and the continuous drumming of the rain hitting the ground.

A loud crack of thunder in the distance makes me flinch slightly and he pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

I snuggle deeper into his body, lying my head on his shoulder and entwining our hands. I feel safe.

Here in the middle of a summer storm, my soaked clothing stuck to my body, dark clouds above me, lightening illuminating the sky and thunder rumbling all around me.

Here in his arms, wrapped in his comforting scent and feeling his heart beating with mine.

The thunder becomes less and less frequent, the rain abates, and the clouds slowly drift away towards the horizon, revealing shreds of blue.

And then the sun starts to shine once again.

I opened my eyes sleepily, blinking repeatedly to clear my sight. The bedroom was dark.

Replaying the dream in my mind, I smiled contentedly and turned around to face the other side of the bed.

Barely making out the shape of another body in the darkness, I shifted forward, wrapping my arms around the warm torso of my husband of five years, memories of that day at the beach still fresh in my mind.

He stirred and opened his eyes slowly, smiling sleepily and fighting to keep his gaze focused on me.

"You had that dream again?" he mumbled, his fingers trailing along my cheekbone tenderly.

"Yeah." I whispered back, taking his hand in mine and kissing the knuckles.

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips before shifting closer and embracing me tightly, burying his face in my hair.

"Let's take a trip to our spot tomorrow." he murmured in my ear quietly before he fell asleep again, a soft snore escaping him.

I caressed his back gently, brushing my lips against his smooth jaw before settling down on the pillow and dozing off, the smile never leaving my face.


End file.
